Lluvia
by sakuradakota
Summary: Un pequeño relato de Nanoha por su amor a Fate Disculpen la mala redacción, sólo quería sacar de mi mente esta idea xD


Llueve…. El ruido q genera la lluvia sobre el pavimento, es suave, es lento, apenas y notas la lluvia, pero si notas el aroma, un aroma a tierra mojada., te sirves una taza de te, humeante, te acomodas en tu sofá favorito y bebes, poco a poco, disfrutas el sabor delicado del te, es uno floral, sólo estas tu, el te y la lluvia, ese momento único, tus pensamientos no existen o no les prestas atención, quieres q sea eterno este momento y a la vez quieres estar con esa persona en un momento así de relajante….

Y de pronto el sonido de la lluvia desaparece, el sabor del te ya no lo percibes, tus sentidos están en la memoria, en esa persona…Fate chan

Recuerdas su sonrisa, la paz que transmitía en su mirada, el suave tacto que era tomar su mano, recuerdas su aroma, uno tal vez frutal, nunca supiste que era ese aroma especial, recuerdas su voz, esa voz suave, dulce, palabras sinceras salían de esos labios y entonces recuerdas que la dejaste ir, porque no era normal que te hubieras enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

Lloras, la calma que sentías hace unos momentos ya no existe, ahora el cielo llora contigo, esta acompasado a tu dolor, parece que se cae el cielo como tu lo haces, truenos y relámpagos ocultan tus gritos de dolor. La llamas, Fate-chan, pero sabes que no aparecerá…

Despiertas a un nuevo día, la rutina de cada semana, bañarte, desayunar e ir al trabajo, no hay emoción en nada, sólo cumples con el itinerario, vives porque respiras pero no hay mas. Buenos días, saludas con una sonrisa, preguntas por sus vidas, por su fin de semana y te llenan de relatos que enmudecen tu pensamiento, no quieres escucharte, prefieres escuchar a los demás, comienzas a trabajar, eres buena en lo que haces, te gusta informar a las personas y redactas las noticias para que sean entendibles y ligeras, el periódico es tu vida, aunque tu verdadera pasión es la fotografía, pero decidiste dejarla porque tu musa se había marchado, se fue a cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora y modelo, lejos de ti, te despediste con una sonrisa pero con una tristeza profunda, que al día de hoy no se ha ido y dudas que se irá. Te recriminas por tus pensamientos y sigues trabajando, la nota de hoy, cómo afecta la ley al pueblo…

Es jueves, cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido, una noticia importante revolotea en el trabajo, la gran modelo Harlown estará en la ciudad y nos ha concedido una entrevista, ella estará aquí, ella regresa, ella logró sus sueños, ella me inquieta, ella no debe saber que existo, ella va a venir y prefieres quedarte en casa fingiéndote enferma, pero las cosas no son así, Hayate te ordena tomar las fotografías, te niegas, lo harás porque eres la mejor o eso dice, te niegas una vez mas, deja de huir, enfréntala y supérala, sabes que tiene razón, aceptas y sales corriendo, llueve de nuevo, no te importa, corres bajo la lluvia, sientes tantas emociones que no ves a donde tus pasos te llevan, pero tu cuerpo sabe guiarte, estas en ese puente donde dijiste adiós, donde tu corazón se iba con el de ella, donde tu vida se apagaba, caes de rodillas, el agua ya no importa, tus lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia, tus lamentos no se escuchan por el sonido de la tormenta, la verás en unas horas, te dices, recupera tu corazón y despidete de ella, te propones, la lluvia empieza a calmarse al tiempo que tu, se vuelve como un abrazo, te levantas, y te vas a tu casa, te bañas y tomas una pastilla para evitar enfermarte, estas decidida.

Es la hora de las fotos, escogieron una terraza de un famoso restaurante, la iluminación es perfecta y natural, los colorea se mezclan en armonía, la brisa es ligera, su entrada te roba el aire, un vestido casual, el blanco le resalta el color de su piel y ojos, sus ojos, te puedes perder en ellos y no importa, es una dulce y misteriosa atracción, el decorado de la terraza conspira con ella para que se luzca, despiertas de esa ensoñación y sales de la sombra, te acercas y la saludas, Fate-chan, sonríes, primera vez que tus compañeros notan esa sonrisa, honesta, hermosa, perfecta, la nombrada abre los ojos en sorpresa, se sonroja y sonríe, hola Nanoha, tu nombre suena perfecto en su voz, las nubes empiezan a cerrarse, sólo rayos de sol tratan de sobrevivir y crean un espectacular vista, procedes a tomar las fotos, eres realmente buena, lo haces rápido y perfecto aunque la modelo tuvo su gran parte… Terminas tu trabajo y entrar para la entrevista, pues la lluvia llegó, no pierdes detalle de nada, la examinas, una nueva peca, una que otra arruga diminuta, la admiras, su risa es música para tus oídos, la calma que transmite es bálsamo para tus heridas, es tan hermosa que prefieres ya no ver, sales del lugar, te quedas fuera bajo el techo, esperas que llegue un taxi, pero escuchas su voz, llamándote, preguntando si puede hacerte compañía, aceptas sin duda, platican de como les ha ido, ambas son buenas en lo que hacen, aman su profesión, ríen, comparten anécdotas, pareciera que nada ha cambiado desde que eran compañeras de escuela, pero la realidad te golpea, una llamada a su teléfono, un amigo, novio o prometido? Quieres huir y quieres gritarle lo que siempre has sentido, cuelga la llamada, te mira como si se disculpara, la ves y le sonríes, pero esta vez es la sonrisa falsa, llega el décimo taxi y ahora si, lo abordas, la dejas ahí, su cara demuestra confusión, le vuelves a sonreír y te despides con la mano, ella sólo te ve partir…

Llegas a casa, te tiras en el sofá y cierras los ojos, no quieres pensar, no quieres ver ni hacer nada, te quedas en blanco, no te das cuenta a qué hora te quedas dormida, pero a lo lejos oyes sonar tu celular, quieres que se calle, necesitas dormir, pero insistente quien llama, de mala gana contestas, es Fate, te pones nerviosa, te pide que si puede verte, al decirle que si, tocan la puerta de tu casa, abres y es ella, te roba un grito, pues al momento de que abres ella te abraza, tardas segundos en entender pero el calor que extrañabas lo abrazas, te das cuenta que recuperas color a tu vida, respiras como si lo hubieras dejado de hacer hace mucho, sientes como si hubieras despertado de un letargo, y entonces escuchas, te amo Nanoha, quedas muda, tu cerebro no quiere trabajar, Nanoha déjame estar a tu lado, tus lágrimas caen pero de dicha, oh Fate-chan, te amo, te amo, te amo, no quieres soltarla, lloras y te aferras a su cuerpo como si fuera a desvanecerse si lo sueltas, ella se separa sólo un poco y te ve a los ojos, ¿juntas? Te hace la pregunta, por siempre, le contestas….

Ahora estas viendo por la ventana, llueve, pero es un suave murmullo lo que se escucha, es ligera como se ve la lluvia, suspiras y sonríes, sientes unos brazos que te rodean, sientes un aroma único que embriaga tu sentido, te recargas en su pecho y sientes sus labios sobre tu coronilla, cierras los ojos, disfrutas el contacto, te amo Fate, y yo a ti Nanoha, esa soledad se ha ido, esa angustia ya no existe, ahora sólo tienes paz y amor a lado de tu persona especial.


End file.
